nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina
Liselotte Rhiannon Corvina (born Year 2950 of the Imperial Calendar), is an Immortal currently sealed away by the Saint Church. Lineage Liselotte is the daughter of the Adminstrator Tanith and the human Cyrus Corvina. Background Liselotte was born in Year 2790 of the Imperial Calendar, in the capital of Valencia, Babylon. She is said to have been born with blood on her hands, this was rare as Immortals and even Immortal Half Bloods were rare to show any signs of bleeding, and a prophet foretold that the fall of Valencia would be during her lifetime. She was the youngest of three in her family, the other two being Senne Zerase Corvina and Lenne Zerase Corvina, none were related to her by blood, as they both were children of her mother's sister, Arina Zerase Corvina who had passed away. Biography Childhood Liselotte became friends with her two siblings and the three spent much time together, her father Tanith had forsaken her mother and had not visited since before Liselotte's birth. Her mother was growing more grief stricken with each passing day and started to hate Tanith. On her twelfth birthday, a girl by the name of Vivier gave Liselotte a tonic to give to her mother. After drinking the tonic, her mother's attitude softened and she did not mention her father anymore. : She became more attached to Senne as time went on, Lenne felt it was disturbing how close she and Senne were becoming, Senne noticed too, albeit slowly. Senne suggested Liselotte try and do something else that interested her, she began to study Inscription at his recommendation and befriended a Scribe by the name of Roy Mueller. Roy was actually a friend of Senne that agreed to help distance her dependence on Senne, but she realized this and seduced Roy, having him reveal her brother's secrets to her. Senne's Departure At age twenty-two, Liselotte and her two siblings separated, Senne joined the Valencian Military and Lenne became a doctor. Senne felt that Liselotte love for him would tear their family apart, so he decided to distance himself by joining the army, Liselotte retaliated by dropping the name Corvina, she officially became known as Liselotte Rhiannon hence after. Liselotte spent the next years becoming a world famous Scribe and became engaged to Roy, though they never married. : Cyrus Corvina died in Year 2970 peacefully in her sleep, Liselotte didn't visit the funneral because she and her mother had grown apart. There weren't many people at the funeral, though Lenne, Senne, and Roy were all present to pay their respects. Among the other attendees were three girls in white, lab coats that the three did not recognize. The three girls introduced themselves as Vivier, Kliele, and Nanael and said they had known Cyrus since a long time ago. Year 2993 The Kingdom of Valencia was beginning to slowly crumble as the frontier states began to be invaded by the neighboring Kingdom of Gallia, King Briel Devere decided to make a small party consisting of twelve individuals to assess the situation of the frontier lands and to activate the rune barrier if needed. : The party consisted of: *Wind Selryam - Expedition Leader *Aeris Ethernal - Scout *Liselotte Rhiannon - Scribe *Roy Mueller - Scribe *Senne Corvina - Soldier *Lenne Corvina - Doctor *Cathari Eresh - Seer *Mathias Steiner - Soldier *Naoto Rasche - Soldier *Amelie Reinhart - Soldier *Colt Artswalf - Documentor *Hero - : (Filler TBC) Split Personality After she was sealed, Liselotte developed a split personality as a side effect, her "good" personality is known as Lizzy Corvina. Lizzy talks like a sweet girl and has been known to entice the minds of weaker men into the Cult of Liselotte, though it is unknown if this is because of influence from the "evil" personality. Abilities *Reality Marble - Witching Hour - *Bloodline Ability - Blood Reign - a bloodline ability of the Corvina Clan, it allows the user to have extreme regeneration of blood cells and the ability to manipulate blood, mainly for offensive abilities. *Chains of Blood *Blood Dance Notes Category:Female Category:Half Blood Category:Vampire Category:Corvina Clan Category:IMMORTAL